Looker
Looker is a major recurring character who constantly appears at key points during the Pokemon Heroes Series. He usually appears when an evil organization is making a strike in their respective region. He is a member of the International Police, and is also their leader. He constantly asks for the aids of the main protagonists with his missions, and has built a strong friendship with them since. Basic Information *Looker's height is 5'9" *Looker's astrological sign is Capricorn *Looker's dream is to rid the Pokemon World of crime *Looker's favourite food is steak, his least favourite food are pickles *Looker's hobbies include surveillance, undercover work and arresting criminals *It is currently unknown who Looker wishes to battle *It is currently unknown how many Pokemon Looker has caught History Sinnoh Saga Looker has appeared several times in the series, with his current assignment from the International Police--that he heads--which is to investigate and take down Team Galactic. Looker's first appearance was in Niya; Alyssandra's First Contest ''where he appeared alongside Officer Jenny while the two were trying to apprehend a Team Galactic grunt. They were aided by Sam and Jeremy, who helped stall the gunt long enough for him to be arrested. In the following chapter, ''Poketch Problems, where he appeared with Officer Jenny once more. This time he was investigating the Team Galactic invasion of the Poketch Company Head Office, where they were using the PC Application to steal people's Pokemon. Looker sent Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya into the building in order to stop Team Galactic from the inside. Later on he arrived to arrest the grunts after stopping their trucks from escaping and foiling their plot. Looker appeared most recently in Showdown at the Valley Windworks, where he was chasing after Team Galactic on their way to the Valley Windworks. Once again, Looker tasked the group with defeating Team Galactic and stopping their plans. However, the group failed to stop Mars before her grunts stole the energy necessary from the Windworks, and Team Galactic escaped, but the workers were freed safely without any injuries. In the chapters Trouble in Eterna ''and ''Eterna's Tower, Looker is seen to be preparing to infiltrate the Galactic Eterna Building in order to stop Team Galactic's efforts and take over of Eterna City. After filling Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya in on the current actions of Team Galactic, he travels with them to the tower and begins to break in, running into Gardenia along the way. Once the six of them break in, they go their seperate ways. Looker is seen at the end of the chapter, after having freed the captives of Team Galactic from their cages and restoring peace back to the town. Looker apperas again much later in Team Galactic Returns. Here he appears before Sam and his friends, revealing he was deep undercover on a stakeout. Looker revealed he was trying to discern the location of the Galactic Veilstone Headquarters and the Galactic Warehouse. Before disappearing again, Looker offered Sam and his friends the chance to join him in the future when he was finally ready to strike at the heart of Team Galactic. Personality Looker's personality has been shown to be fairly seriously, as he is one of the few characters that does not constantly fall to humor or crack jokes on any occaission. Looker is also almost always described as having a straight or hard set face, with either a frown or deeply pensive look on his face. Despite his serious nature, however, Looker is still friendly and kind to those on the right side of the law. This has been shown repeatedly as he has greeted the main protagonists with a somewhat cheery or even grateful disposition, even asking for their help when it comes to stopping Team Galactic. Looker is dutiful and dedicated to his job as an International Police Officer, and will almost always place himself in dangers way before those who serve under him. Even as the leader of the International Police, Looker still puts himself on potentially dangerous missions that involve a lot of field work. Whether this is due to a selective nature of the International Police, or because Looker dislikes deskwork is unknown, but it is most likely due to Looker's strong sense of justice, and his devotion to the law that prevent him from stopping his days as a field agent, even now. However, though he has a strong sense of duty, feeling the need to take the dangerous cases himself, Looker is not above asking for help when he needs it, be it from Gardenia during the invasion of the Galactic Eterna Building, or calling on Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra on multiple occaissions such as the hostage situation at the Valley Windworks, or at the Poketch Company HQ in Jubilife City. Also, it is known that Looker has incredible acting skill, as he is mentioned to be a master of disguise, though this skill has yet to be seen in the series. Pokemon It is currently unknown which Pokemon Looker owns. Trivia *Looker is the only member of a Pokemon Law Enforcement agency that isn't a member of the Officer Jenny family *It is unknown whether Looker is native to the Sinnoh Region, or is a foreigner *Looker is the head of the International Police *Looker is known to be a master of disguise, though this has yet to be seen in the series Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters